Software programs are subject to complex and evolving attacks by malware seeking to gain control of computer systems. These attacks can take on a variety of different forms ranging from attempts to crash the software program to subversion of the program for alternate purposes. Additionally, programs are subject to operating system failures and bugs within other programs that can cause corruption of unrelated programs running in the same linear address space. Some recent proposals for securing software programs involve creation of multiple execution environments and sequestering protected programs into a protected execution environment. However, this approach typically requires multiple operating systems and may present operating inefficiencies.